Karaoke Christmas
by Imperfectious-Beauty
Summary: A little two chapter short about singing and Christmas! Zemyx! There will also be some Marluxia&Vexen, if you squint, and Akuroku! R&R!
1. Last Christmas

_**Last Christmas**_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special _

_Last Christmas- Wham_

Zexion sighed as his best friend Demyx dragged him down the hallways of _"Club Heartless"_. He was dragged until the final door of the hallway. Damyx let go and rushed over to open the door. As soon as he did so music and cheering poured out of the room. The smile that was on Demyx's face grew wider than before, and grabbed Zexion, pulling him once more. Demyx brought him to the closest table at the small circlular stage. Zexion sighed and placed his head in his plam.

"Oh, Zexy!" Demyx had said, ealier that day. "Guesse what?! I'm taking you out to Axel's club tonight! Theres gonna be a big Chistmas surprise for you!" He had prattically thrown Zexion in the car when it was time.

Zexion looked at the stage and watched the last two singer step down. Marluxia and Vexen. Those two had become an item sever since Marluxia adimited his love for Vexen on Karaoke night last month. Zexion smilled at the memory. He looked around the poorly lit club and noticed the banner that hung on the stage. "Karaoke Contest night" it read. Zexions mouth fell as Axel stepped on stage. He looked at Demyx who was pratically jumping out of his seat.

"Okay. the tone def Marly and Vexen people." Axel said with a smild smirk. "Our next two singer are...." He reached into his poket and and pulled out an index card. "Demyx and Zexion!"?" He said with shock as he read the names.

Demyx jumped out of his seat and dragged Zexion on stage. Demyx giggled and looked at Zexion. "I hear you in the dorms shower all the time. Merry Christmas Zexy!" He whispered.

Axel looked at them and shook his head. "Demyx and Zexion everyone!" He said into the mic. He handed it to Demyx and picked the second one of the floor, handing it to Zexion. Zexion looked at Demyx in tottal shock and fear. The music began to play.

"C'mon Zexy! You know this song!" He whispered with a slight giggle. "I'll go first alright!" Demyx pulled away. He placed a hand on his hip and started singing. Dancing with the beat.

_"__Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Once bitten and twice shyed  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special!"

The Bridge hit and Demyx looked at Zexion and smilled. _Ready? _He mouthed. Zexion nodded and took a deep breath.

"_A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of eyes  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A girl on a cover but you tore her apart  
Maybe this year  
Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special_

Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special."

then Demyx began to sing along with him. The crowd had gone completely silent. Most of them knew Zexion and Demyx. The fatct that Zexion could sing shocked them all.

_"And last Christmas  
And this year  
It won't be anything like, anything like_

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special."

The music cut and Zexion began to pant. He wiped his forehead and began to sway. Demyx wrapped a shoulder around his and began to walk him off the stage. They bumped into Axel on the stairs. "Zexion! you were.....FANTASTIC! You guys have to come and sing for me again! The money will come rolling in!" Zexion could have sorn he saw money signs in his eyes. " Head into the dressing rooms. I'll be back there in a minute." Demyx nodded and puled himself and Zexion back there. They walked into the florecent room and took a seat on the dark blue couch against the wall. Zexion leaned on Demyx's shoulder and closed his eyes, he drifted into sleep.

Zexion woke up two hours later back in his dorm. Singing on the stage had knocked the life out of him, and all he wanted to do after that was sleep. He looked around and noticed Demyx sitting in his own bed reading. He looked at Zexion and grinned.

"Your awake!" He said, jumping off the bed and landing on Zexion's. Zexion nodded. "Geusse what!?" Demyx sain with an exited tone. Zexion raised his eyebrow "We came in first in the cintest we're in the finals tommorow night!" He prattically squeeled. Zexion's eyes went wide. He moaned and threw himslef back. Demyx climbed over him and sat on his waist. Zexion blushed slightely but looked away. "C'mon Zexy!" He whined, shaking Zexion's shoulders. "You were awsome tonight!" He jumped up and down on Zexion. He blushed harder and shook his head. He put a hand up and Damyx stopped.

Zexion leaned back up and propped himsef; up om his elbow. He smirked at Demyx and nodded. Demyx face was almost glowing with happiness. He hugged Zexion and thanked him sevelral times. He climbed off Zexion and jumped onto his own bed. Zexion sighed at him and smilled, he layed back down in his bed and closed his eyes quickly drifting back into sleep.

**A/N- YAY!!! Xmas special! Gotta Love it babe! Anyway. Part two will be up within the hour! Please R&R my little chappie!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kindom Hearts or anything in realtion to it. Nor do I own the song used in this story.**_  
_


	2. All I want for Christmas

_**All I want for Chistmas**_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You  
All I want for Chistmas is You- Mariah Carey_

Zexion woke up the next day in a complete daze. The day zoomed by in front of him. And by the time he realized where he was, the day was almost over. He was alreadt at "_Club Heartless'' _, helping decorate for tonights event. He reached up on the stool he was standin on and hung the mistletoe on the small hook the was above the stage. He looked at Demy acorrs the room, who was tying red and green baloons to the walls. Demyx blushed and milled. He quickly waved and got back to his work, as did Zexion. Axel walked over to Zexion down from the stoll and smilled evilly.

"I saw that." He said with a raised eyebrow. Zexioon looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he reached down into a box. He pulled out a banned that said "Xmas Karoake Finals!" On it. "I know what I saw! You two are tottaly crushing on each other!" Axel said happily, his emrald eyes sparlking with joy. Zexion sighed and rolled his eyes. Stepping away from the banner. He picked up the box and stepped off the stage. "You just wait Zexion! You two will be ogether by the end of the night!" Axel called after him. Zexion gave him a thumbs up and countinued to walk away.

Zexion bit his lip at was Axel said. He smilled and shivered with joy. _That would be the best Christmas present EVER. _He though to himself. He shivered again and began to hang some wreathes up on the back wall.

Everything was perfect by the time the club go-er's began to arrive. Demyx' Axel and Zexion smilled at they're work.

"alright guys. I'm gonna got set up the songs on the computer. Not all the finalist are here yet. So we have some time." Demyx ran over to the table at the side of that stage, He sat down and began to type some thing into the computer. Zexion looked at Axel, and Axel looked at Zexion. "I changed your song to sothing a little more romantic, but still Christmas-y. So it's okay." Axel said, crossing his arms and looking away. Zexion's mouth dropped. "The lyrics will be on the screen. I told Demyx it was your idea. So he siad he'll go first again. That way you'll get the beat and all. So your good." Axelnodded and walked away.

Zexion stood there wide eyes and dropped jaw. He stood ther until someone pushed his jaw back up to his mouth. He looked t see a short little blond boy, most likely looking for Axel.

"Yo Zexion." Roxas said. "Hey. Axel called me and told me all about you and Demyx. The song he changed it to is _'All I want for Chistmas is You' _by Mariah Carey." Zexion let out a sigh of relief. Thank the gods his mother was a big fan of hers. "So, wheres Axel?" Roxas then asked. "Zexion sighed and pointed to the door that led back stage. Roxas thankd him and walked off.

Zexion sat silentely with Demyx as the other two finalists went up. Then a surpise performance from Axel and Roxas. Who decided to dress up for the occasion in Mistletoe. Just Mistletoe. As soon as they were done, not to mention during thw whole performance, the woment started screaming their lungs out. The even harder when Axel thrw himslef on Roxas pulled him into a very sweet looking kiss. Axel stepped down for ten minutes and came back in a pairs of jeans and a mash shirt, his arm wrapped around Roxas, who held onto Axel waist and started at him at a love sick school girl. Axel grabbed the mic from the stand. "And now, laides and gentlemen! DEMYX AND ZEXIOOOOONNN!!!!" He yelled into the mic. Demyx dragged Zexion onto the stage. The were both handed a mic and the music gand to play.

_"Idon't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby"

Demyx sang happily. He threw his hips around and his hands in the air, singing as if the sonf acctually meant something. Which it did acctually. The second verse came along, and Zexion lt it ALL out. Barley looking at the audince, and mostly.....

_"Iwon't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me... "_

At Demyx. Both Zexion and Demyx smilled as they began to sing together.

_"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You_

All I want for Christmas is you... baby "

And with the final word Demyx and Zexion couldn't help but take a few steps tword each other and intertwining thier hands.

"Hey, Demyx." Zexion said. He brought the mic to his mouth. "_All I want for Chistmas is You_." He sang. He dropped the mic and threw himself on Demyx, kissing him. Demyx couldn' t help but kiss him back.

Axelgrabbed the mic that was lying on the floor, and brought it to his mouth. "Well ladies and gentlefish! I think we have a winner!" He mved aside to point at Demyx and Zexion who still hadn't pulled away. The crowd began to cheer. Axel pulled a small ord and confette (sp?) and fake snow began to fall on them. Zexion pulled away from Demyx and looked up, as did Demyx. they smilled and looked back at each other, pressing thier forheads together, laughing.

The song they sang began to play again and they were handed a trophy made of platic painted gold. It looked like a smilled microphone wrapped in mistletoe and Holly. Demyx Zexion, Axel and roxas began to cheer and stage. Jumping up together as their picture was taken. A picture that was gonna go up on the annoucment board and one Zexion was going to keep for the rest of his life.

**A/N---- SEE! I told you "within the hour'! See how good I am! Well, I've been planning to type this story uo since the begging of December, hoping to get it uploaded before the huge "Akuroku Xmas" rush! Make sure to R&R! Love ya!**

**Disclainer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything in relation to it. Nor to I own the song used in the story.**


End file.
